when she changes he changes
by kEa-cHiI
Summary: it was declared that Kudo shinichi is dead... but... after 5 years... they meet again? How? [AU]
1. prologue

Disclaimer: i do not own DC

[a/n: Enjoy!]

[headline news]

KUDO SHINICHI DEAD!

This is the sight that welcomed Ran when she arrived home.

"R-Ran" her father stammered. You should go to your room now, you, too conan."

But ran just stayed there… at the door… staring at the fallen newspaper. Then she slowly looked at the man and the boy in fron of her. the man's (kogoro) eyes were full of worries and concern while she couldn't read the expression of the boy since his face was hidden by his bangs. Ran just walked past them and as she passed by the little boy sitting on the couch, someone behind that boy's eyes was following her.

Conan then jumped form the couch and followed her to her room.

He pulled her hand. She looked at him. He stared deep into her eyes.

There was no sign of a tear.

Her eyes were _cold_.

"what's the matter conan?" she asked. Conan was surprised because even her tone was monotonous. He felt a sudden sting in his heart.

"a-a. I-" he began.

Just then a a lightning bolt flashed. Illuminating the dark room they were in.

"_i'm sorry" _said the boy. The voice was very young, but… the tone was…

She knew that tone…

she and only she can distinguish that tone from others.

But that thought was blurry… it disappeared right away.

" ne…" she began.

"why are you apologizing?"

"I'm sorry."

The first drop of rain fell…

"ne conan-kun"

The boy looked at her…

"why am I not crying?" she kneeled in front of him. She looked deep into his eyes.

It's not the same cold eyes.

_These eyes are desperate._

"Ran…" he lifted his face so that he can return her gaze.

"it's probably because he always makes me cry… I ran out of tears…"

_Ran…_

"or maybe… ne conan-kun… am I that cold-hearted that my tears froze up?"

Outside the rain fell heavily.

PROLOGUE

_True love doesn't have a happy ending._

_It DOESN'T have an Ending._


	2. the game

sDisclaimer: i do not own DC

[a/n: Enjoy!]

It has been 5 years since the news about shinichi was announced. Ran is now a graduate at Elm university. Her father is still working on his detective agency…

With lawyer Eri kisaki… no… Eri Mouri.

It was supposed to be a happy ending right?

The family's broken shards have been gathered and were fixed together. But no one can gather these broken shards completely right? There's always , a small part… that's nowhere to be found. It may be a small shard. But the thing is, the broken thing cannot be entirely complete with that shard missing.

"oi, eri, I haven't heard anything about that brat Conan lately." Said kogoro while reading his newspaper. "evene though he wants to be with his parents so much, he should have at least said goodbye to us right?" he grumbled.

"He has been separated from his parents at a young age, he can't help it." Said eri smiling.

"takku, that brat… always so full of himself!"

"ara, anata, don't tell me… you miss conan-kun?" said eri forcing herself not to laugh.

"shut up…! by the way… I tought Ran was coming home today. She didn't even call me to pick her up."

"I don't really know anything about that…"

"huh?"

MINNA SAMA, WE'RE NOW ARRIVING AT TOKYO NATIONAL AIRPORT. PLEASE CHECK YOUR THINGS AND MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T FORGET ANYTHING. THANK YOU.

"ha! ^_^ fresh air really feels so good after a long trip" says Ran stretching her hand upwards._ I won't call otou-san yet. Is till want to explore. I haven't been here for 4 years after all. _She giggled.

She walked at the along the department stores. _Many things changed. _She stopped in front of a very big building. _There's even a new mall. A lot of things can really happen in a few years huh…_

"hah! Mitsuhiko-kun! Genta-kun! It's Ran-oneesan!"

"eh" Ran looked at the young lady. She wore a sailor uniform. That uniform was very familiar to Ran since she also wore it when she was younger.

"Ayumi-chan!" she gasped.

"BINGO!" the girl exclaimed.

"ah! Hontou da! It's Ran-oneesan!" Genta said

"long time no see Ran-oneesan!" said mitsuhiko with his usual polite aura.

Ayumi looked at ran from head to toe.

Her hair was tied in a ponytail with shades on her head. She also wore a simple half-pants and a plane white shirt, her jacket was tied around her waist. It would be a plain sight, if you're a plain girl. but the problem is, Ran is not plain. It can also be observed by the reactions of the men passing by them. [as usual, she attracts a lot of attention. Sonoko told ran that she was jealous about it.(read the manga)]

ayumi's stare was cut off by genta. "ne Ran-oneesan, how was conan doing?"

"eh?"

"ayumi's face turned red just by the sound of the name.

"I don't really know" said Ran.

"ayumi-chan you'r turning red." Mitsuhiko turned to ayumi with the half-moon eyes.

"nee, minna, would you like to come to our place. I'll serve you tea and snacks!"

"HAI!" the three chorused.

"is this really okay, shin-chan." Yukiko asked her son with worry in her eyes.

"sou dayo, shinichi, if you go back now-" kuduo Yuusaku continued.

"I know, I know, I might meet her again right?" he cut his dad off." But that city is big. And there's only a 5% or less chance that we'll meet. Besides…" he looked down.

"I don't want to see her."

"shin-chan…"

"I told you, didn't I? 'love is antagonistic to clear reasoning. I'd say nothing in favor of it.' Holmes also said it. And he was right…" he said with a hard voice.

His mother just sighed. _I can't blame him._

Shinichi just stared out of the window. Then something caught his eye. It was someone's long hair. He knew who it is. Something stung him inside and he hated it.

_Just when I said that I don't want to see you, you suddenly appear. Talk about bad timing._ He frowned…

But…

Something…

Someone…

Deep inside him…

_Smiled…_

'_Ran…'_

"eh?"

"what's the matter Ran? " eri asked.

"a-ah… huh? N-nothing." She stammered. _Where _ _did that voice come from? What is this feeling?_

She dismissed it as her imagination. Then she continued her conversation with the kids.

"mizunashi-san…"

"what is it now, meitantei-kun? Do you want to begin the show again.?"

"something like that," he answered."I've already arranged everything about this announcement. And I want you to be the one who will announce it."

"I understand. Besides I could use some excitement now."

"thank you."

And what shinichi didn't know is that there's someone who was out of his calculations…

Chapter 1

The game

_True love never dies._

_Even if you found a new love, _

_The sweet memory of the past will continue to haunt you_

PROLOGUE

_True love doesn't have a happy ending._

_It DOESN'T have an Ending._


	3. fake death huh

sDisclaimer: i do not own DC

[a/n: Enjoy!]

"achoooo!" kuroba kaito, a renowned world magician sneezed. "it's another boring day."

He searched for the Pandora jewel only to find that it was already taken. No… not by the bad guys nor by the Pandora org.

"kuso!" he cursed. He was beaten to it… he hates losing. What makes it more frustrating is that the center of his adventures was that gem. And all his efforts were wasted.

Of course he knows who has it. How could he let someone take something important from him without remembering that someone's face?

He ruffled his own hair. he tracked this person for 2 whole years! And he finally found that devil's den.

"heh. Even an angel can turn to someone so evil huh. The world is really cruel, isn't it? He smirked.

He switched on the tv.

BREAKING NEWS! 

It was mizunashi Rena.

"heh, I think I'm wrong about this day being boring."

He rose from his seat, turned off the tv and walked away.

[ at the airship.

Sonoko was again fantasizing about her "kid-sama" when ran blurted out.

"D-DAME. DAME, ZETTAI DAMMMMMEEEEEE!"

« eh ran, why are you so worked up ? »

"huh? I just think that's it's imprudent since he's a criminal."

Conan stared at ran. _With jealous eyes._

Ai smirked.

"oi, what is it!."

"betsuni…" said ai, still smirking.

Ran looked suspiciously at her father . he was making a stupid face and was blocking the television.

"tou-san, what's in there."

"ahahaha." Kogoro laughed nervously.

"please step aside…" she was smiling.

_Now that was scary _kogoro thought . _kaaah! Shinigami sama please don't take me yet. I still want to drink a lot of beer._

"PLEASE STEP ASIDE!" she shouted.

"hai." He was now like a drenched chic.

WE ARE NOW INTERVIEWING KUDO SHINICHI. HE WAS REPORTED DEAD 5 YEARS AGO BUT THE WHOLE THING WAS A FAUX. LET'S ASK HIM A FEW QUEST-.

Ran turned the television off.

"matakku mou, otou-san… if you wouldn't watch the tv just turn it off, would you?" she said with her hads on her waist.

"eh?" her father was not confused.

He looked at eri but eri just returned an equally confused shrug.

Ran went out. She was thankful that she had a special place to go whenever she wants to be alone. She entered a forest and arrived at a small cabin. Even though it was just a simple cabin it has a remarkable set of locks. She punched the code then opened the door slowly.

Inside the room was a grand piano. The color was white and the at the corner of the room, there was a black stand-up piano. That's it. the pianos and its two chairs were the only things in that room.

She sat down at the grand piano's chair and started playing.

inser pice here

Just then she heard a clapping at the door

"yo ran! That's a nice piece you're playing in there!" the familiar voice said…

Chapter 2

"just because my **eyes** don't tear

doesn't mean my _**heart**_ doesn't cry

and just because i come off _strong_, it doesn't mean there's nothing **wrong**."


End file.
